The present disclosure relates to a display device, an output device and a computer-readable recording medium storing an output control program that allow a plurality of electronic papers to be retained in abound-together form, allow display data to be output to the electronic papers from the output device, and allow viewing of a content formed of the display data, including a text or an image.
In recent years, an electronic paper, a flexible and thin display medium, has been developed as an alternative to a paper medium, in order to view a content formed of display data of computerized text or image. With an electronic paper, the displayed content can be updated by repeated overwriting or deletion of the display data. When a user wishes to view a content including a large volume of data, it is considered convenient to use a plurality of electronic papers bound together, as with a book or a notebook. Here, a binder-type format (hereinafter referred to as a “file”) is proposed, where a plurality of electronic papers are used in a bound-together form, in the same way as a paper.
With an electronic paper, display data can be overwritten (rewritten), but, depending on the content, the user may wish to save the display data with the display data displayed, without rewriting the display data. However, when electronic papers are connected together as a file, it is not clear which electronic paper can be overwritten and which electronic paper cannot be overwritten, resulting in concerns that an image the user wishes to save may be deleted by overwriting.
Here, a system has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-251972 in which information about whether or not the electronic paper can be overwritten is stored in the attribute information of the electronic paper itself. Accordingly, an electronic paper that has overwrite-inhibit information written in cannot be overwritten. Further, in the above-mentioned publication, in accordance with instructions by a user, the attribute data can be displayed alongside the image data.